Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are commonly used in various lighting operations. The color appearance of an object is determined, in part, by the spectral power density (SPD) of light illuminating the object. For humans viewing an object, the SPD is the relative intensity for various wavelengths within the visible light spectrum. However, other factors also affect color appearance. Also, both a correlated color temperature (CCT) of the LED, and a distance of the temperature of the LED on the CCT from a black-body line (BBL, also known as a black-body locus or a Planckian locus), can affect a human's perception of an object. In particular there is a large market demand for LED lighting solutions, such as in retail and hospitality lighting applications, where a color temperature of the LEDs can be controlled. Specifically, there is an increasing market demand for dim-to-warm lights for home and office installations. Contemporaneous lighting systems have attempted to satisfy this dim-to-warm LED mark by using two control devices: one for light output (e.g., luminous flux), and a separate device for CCT control. However, having two devices is costly to install. It would be ideal to have the LED light change its color temperature in relation to an amplitude of the incoming current while using only a single control-device.
The information described in this section is provided to offer the skilled artisan a context for the following disclosed subject matter and should not be considered as admitted prior art.